cast_in_coronations_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9746 (17th April 2019)
Plot Gail returns from holidaying in Milan. Sarah worries that Gary is hiding something from her. Gemma goes overboard with the packing and is told by Chesney to leave some things behind. They're decidedly unimpressed with Paul's mate's run-down caravan, which smells weird inside. Gary advises Alex to pay Rick back in full right away rather than in instalments. Michelle picks up the slack when Robert is late into work. Nick hears Toyah and Imran whispering about him and asks Leanne to find out what they were saying. Chesney's car won't start. Rick gives Gary his first debt collection job working under his right-hand-man, Sharon. Kevin tells Chesney he needs a new starter but Abi takes a closer look and finds a loose lead on the battery, saving the day. Sarah follows Gary and sees he and Sharon setting off in a van. Abi is disappointed when her motor skills fail to prompt Kevin to re-employ her. Sarah loses Gary at the roadworks so goes home and confides in Gail what she saw. Gail thinks he's playing away but Sarah isn't sure as the woman Gary was with isn't his type. Across town, Sharon forces her way into Vicky Jefferies's house and orders Gary to go through her things to find anything of value. Gary reluctantly follows her orders. Chesney, Gemma and Joseph arrive at the deserted campsite in the pouring rain. Turning on the electricity, Chesney floods the caravan in purple light and realises it was formerly used as a cannabis farm. The situation goes from bad to worse when Gemma reveals she left their waterproofs behind. Michelle tells Robert the latest about Carla. His reminder of what Carla did to him infuriates Michelle and she blames him for naming and shaming her at the memorial. Toyah shares Imran's theory about the factory insurance scam with Leanne and Nick. The campers spend the day playing games in the caravan. After confiscating Tyler's laptop, Sharon becomes violent towards Vicky. Gary can't take any more and forces Sharon into a cupboard allowing Vicky to make a run for it. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Croesus Properties and nearby streets *Vicky Jefferies's house and street outside *Campsite *Caravan Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary meets a familiar face on his first day collecting debts; Chesney and Gemma's caravan holiday starts badly; and Michelle lashes out at Robert. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,894,761 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes